I'm Henry This Is Sam
by CrimsonButterfly726
Summary: The thought process of these two brothers before they met their terrible fate. Spoilers
1. Getting Out (Sam)

**There is nothing written about Henry or Sam specifically. So I thought about writing the thought processes of these two brothers, since they had to die so soon :(**

**I'm not sure if Sam is really in character but I tried my best, since they weren't around long enough to really get a personality out of them. **

**This is Sam's POV by the way. Also, I know this is a little short and probably vague but the next two I have will be better. I think I might just get rid of this one entirely later on though. We'll see**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

I miss my parents. Not because of the same sappy crap, I mean that's half of the reason but the other half is simply because I don't feel safe. I know Henry tries his hardest to look after me and protect from those monsters that are outside but knowing he's the only one here is just the reminder that nothing is the same anymore and it never will be. I keep thinking I'll wake up and it was just some stupid nightmare but that's kid stuff; I can't be a kid anymore. I have to be brave to show Henry that I can take care of myself too so that way he could focus on himself and not almost get killed. But he would rather have me hide in the shadows than be holding a pistol any day. I think it's his way of keeping me innocent. I think its crap. But I won't argue with him because in the end, he probably knows better than I do.

Henry shook me awake like he always did this morning. I didn't want to get up yet; I haven't really had a good night's sleep since… well ever. But my stomach was hurting and I needed to use the bathroom. I sat up and rubbed my left eye while yawning. I could smell the food Henry was cooking in a rusted pot. He was stirring it slowly as he looked up at me.

"Well, hurry it up or this'll get cold."

That was the last thing I wanted. I hopped up and jogged over to the small river that was close to our camp site. I passed few others as they waved sleepily to me. We had found this group of survivors and few weeks ago and were kind enough to let us join up with them. So in a way, I did feel safer. After washing up I went back over to my brother where he handed me a bowl of what looked like canned beans… again. I sighed as I sat down and played them with my spoon. Henry rolled his eyes as he ate a few spoonfuls of his own.

"I know it's not the best thing in the world, but be thankful because some—

"Some people don't even have this. I know; I'm sorry." I finished his sentence for him.

He was right; I shouldn't be acting this way. Maybe I was still tired. I've never been able to sleep in from the constant fear of being attack by those things… and humans. I looked around the camp to see other group members eating or sleeping. They all had this tired look on their faces. But this was as good as it was going to get. But we were starting to run out of supplies, which made Henry look nervous. We all knew that we going to run out of food soon and we had women and children here. That's when someone had the idea to go into the city in the distance. At first, no one agreed to it; I over heard them say it was too risky with all the people they had. But we didn't really have much of a choice. As I saw Henry walked with some of the other guys from our group, I stayed behind and packed everything up; Henry didn't want me to hear anything more. I know he was trying to protect me as much as he could, but I didn't want to stay as this useless kid who always gets in the way. When he came back, he sat down in front of me and let out a heavy sigh.

"We've decided to go into the city and gather some supplies. So that means you better stick to me like glue, you got it?" he said while handing over.

I could feel myself give him a shocked look. He never lets me handle a gun, ever. I'm always stuck with a switchblade. I felt a smile creep over my face as I reached over for, but Henry pulled it back quickly and gave me a serious look.

"Now this is only for emergencies; and I mean emergencies. If you see me in a tight spot, use it; understand?"

I nodded my head quickly as he slowly handed it to me. It felt heavier than I thought it would in my hands, but I put behind me in my back pocket and stood up along with my brother. We all waited until everyone was set and began walking towards the city. They had mentioned that if were to get into some kind of trouble or if we get separated, that we all meet at the radio tower and wait for everyone to catch up. It seemed like a simple enough plan; get into the city, get what we need, and get out. Not a problem right? But when we entered that city, we didn't expect to separate so quickly or lose so many people so quickly. These guys meant serious business when they bust out the huge truck with a turret at the top and dead body chained to the hood like it was art. Henry kept me as close as he could to him as he shot at the other men and helped me get to temporary safety. From the corner of my eye I saw one of our group members running towards the exit of the city; but he was quickly gunned down. I tried to stand up to help but I felt my brother's strong hand pull me back down to the hiding spot we were at.

"Don't; there was nothing we could've done. Right now we need to find a place for you to hide." He said quietly as he peered over the crate we were behind.

We went behind as many crates and broken down as we could. I felt scared. I didn't want to die here. But Henry wasn't going to let anything happen to me.

We were only in this city for two days now, but it seemed like a lot longer. Henry would find a temporary hiding spot foe me while he left go find another place or knock off some of the men that surrounded us. He came back one day with this key and managed to get us inside this corporate office building. We've been here ever since. Henry knows we need to get out of here and find the radio tower and hope that the rest of them got out alive. But Henry was starting to doubt that, while I kept on hoping. We didn't think about leaving the city tonight. Henry thought it was best to wait one more night. But we heard shuffling in the building and Henry went to investigate while I followed close behind. At first I saw this older man with a green plaid shirt attack my brother with brute force. I pulled out the gun my brother gave me and I was ready to shoot. But when I saw the girl with auburn hair and bright green eyes who looked no older than, did I lower my gun and realize that these guys were stuck in here just like us.


	2. Why? (Sam and Henry)

**Ok, so the reason why I didn't really update this one was because at the time, I was NOT feeling Henry and Sam. As in, as much as I wanted to write this, every time I tried, it never sounded right. It never fit or I felt like it was stupid.**

**Even now, I don't think is my best and it's not my favorite one I've written but oh well. Plus, I can't leave anything incomplete. It'll bug me too much.**

**Also, if there are a lot of errors in this one I'm sorry! My amateur proofreader (a.k.a my 13 year old brother) decided to NOT wake up this morning and I got impatient sooo... yea hopefully my own editing isn't that bad. If there are a lot of errors, I'll come back and rewrite it.**

**But without anymore delay (for those who actually read these)...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Sam POV**

How did this happen? I don't even remember one of those things even touching me; Henry and that guy made sure of that. And yet when I felt this weird stinging on my leg when I was alone, there it was; that stupid scratch. After Ellie had left me for the night, I picked up the toy she had gotten for me and threw it to the ground. I didn't want that anymore. I wanted to be healthy. I didn't want to be infected. What was I going to do? I couldn't tell Henry, not in front of those two. Who knows what they would do if I told them. Probably shoot me on sight. I wouldn't blame them though. I looked over the scratch again. Damn it was already started to mutate. Maybe it won't be that bad… yeah maybe I could survive until the morning and say my last goodbyes to my brother. But I didn't want to tell him about it. Why put that burden on him? It's not like it wasn't his fault that he couldn't protect me for that one second. But I knew that he was going to blame himself for it. I know he blames himself everyday whenever we have to sleep outside or if we don't have any food that night. I knew he blamed himself for not letting have that toy but he was right; we needed to have as much space as possible, but I knew that if things were different he would've let me keep it.

The moon shined bright, illuminating the outside. It was really nice and almost beautiful. I could hear myself laugh. Maybe I was starting to get all emotional because I knew I was going to die. I was going to turn into one of those things. I had thought about running away and never looking back. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Yet as I stared out the window, I couldn't bring myself to open it and climb out. What was there to be afraid of anymore? If I was going to turn into one of them, why be out there with them? It's better than being stuck in here and the possibility of accidently killing my brother, or even Ellie. The scratch was starting to burn now, and the boils were starting to get bigger. I could even feel some of form on my face. So much for having to worry about acne like my brother did. Although I would rather have that more than ever right now. The light from underneath the crack of my door had blown out. They were all asleep; I was surprised my brother didn't try and come get me. Maybe he was so tired from the past couple of days. Who wouldn't be? We got out of that horrible city, met two edgy people with good hearts, and did a hell of a lot of walking.

I wish I could've stuck around longer. I wonder what it would've been like; going on that journey with them to the find the Fireflies. Henry knew just as well as I did that there wasn't going to be anyone waiting for us at that radio tower. Plus, it would've been nice to get to know other people, like those two. Ellie seemed like a cool girl and was even a little cute I had to admit. The man she traveled with… Joel I think he name was, seemed alright as well, even though he did try and kill my brother twice. But it was all for that girl. I wonder what kind of hell they went through… My breathing is starting to get shallow and I can those boils forming at the corners of my mouth. I felt something wet fall from the corners of my eyes. Were they tears? I put two fingers to the corner of my eye and wiped. Against the moonlight it looked murky… tainted. Like how I was now. I was starting to feel funny now… was I dying? Is this what dying feels like? Where you can feel your body slowly rot away? Where you can feel yourself losing your mind…? I tried to think back on things, but I couldn't remember faces, names, or even what I was thinking five minutes ago.

I'm sorry Henry that I can't be with you anymore. Hopefully you can forgive me and yourself. It's not your fault. It's not Joel's. It's just my time to go. I do believe there is a heaven out there, and mom and dad are there waiting for us. Everything will be peaceful and happy and we can have all the cook-out's and picnic's you want. I'll see you on the side brother… Just hopefully not anytime soon…

**Henry POV**

"If you want him to join us, you can go wake his ass up." I told her.

She nodded her head and went into the room that he was in. I thought today was gonna be a good day. We were gonna go find whoever made it to the radio tower and be on our way. Although I was starting to seriously doubt that anyone made it out alive; hell we almost didn't ourselves. I had thought about what Joel had said was starting think maybe should travel with them. There may other people where he was going. We could finally have a place to live and a place where Sam could be safe. But when I heard that little girl scream and saw her tumble out with my brother trying… trying to attack her. I could see it on his face and in his eyes… was turning into one of… one of those damn things. Everything went blank in my mind. I saw her struggling and saw Joel from the corner of my eye, reaching for a gun that was in his backpack. He was gonna shoot my brother… I shot the ground close to him instinct. That's my fuckin' brother he was tryin' to shoot at. I felt my voice say it out loud, but the sound of my heartbeat was ringing through my ears. I could feel my hands start shaking as I watched Sam… He was hurting. He was still in there right? I didn't want him to suffer. So, I lifted the gun up without a second thought and fired. He fell instantly as that girl shoved him off her.

He was dead. His body twitched as the thick crimson color formed around him. I lowered the gun and could feel tears in my eyes. Sam was dead… I shot him and killed him… Henry what did you do? What have you done? You killed the only family, the only thing, you had left in this world. I could hear Joel talking to me, trying to calm me down.

Wait… Joel. Sam was with him when we got separated… it was him. He didn't watch him well enough! I pointed my gun up and saw him immediately hang his head down, again telling me to take it easy. It was his fault… It was all his fault! No… this wasn't his fault… he didn't pull the trigger; I did. But, I couldn't do this all alone. I couldn't be here without him. Somewhere, he is alive and well, with our parents, being the kid that he should've been. Eating ice cream from the ice cream truck and eating all food he wants. He's somewhere playing outside, not learning how to shoot a shotgun, and he gets to smell the scent of barbeque all day long. I wanted to be there with him too. I didn't give it another thought. I quickly put the gun to head and pulled the trigger…

* * *

**And that's the end of that. **

**Please read and review. It would help out a lot.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**See you in my other stories maybe? :)**

**-CrimsonButterfly726**


End file.
